A terminal block, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,756, includes a molded dielectric base assembled with electrical terminals. Electrical wire conductors are wrapped around the shanks of screws which are threadably secured to the terminals. Alternatively, the wire conductors are first connected to electrical contacts which are then secured to the terminals by screws.